1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a back contact solar cell and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, solar cells have been drawing much attention as an energy source placing only a small load on the environment. For this reason, more and more research and development has been undertaken on solar cells. In particular, an important issue is how to improve conversion efficiency of solar cells. Hence, the research and development has been made especially actively for solar cells having improved conversion efficiency and methods of manufacturing such solar cells.
As a solar cell with high conversion efficiency, Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-200267), for example, proposes a so-called back contact solar cell with a p-type region and an n-type region formed on a back surface side of the solar cell. In this back contact solar cell, electrodes for collecting carriers do not necessarily need to be provided on a light-receiving surface. Accordingly, light-reception efficiency can be improved in a back contact solar cell, whereby improved conversion efficiency can be achieved.
Note that the solar cell described in Document 1 has a comb-teeth shaped electrode formed on each of the p-type region and on the n-type region. In Document 1, as methods of forming the electrodes, a method of applying a conductive paste and a sputtering method are described.